


Adrien Agreste gets Pegged Relentlessly

by wizofauzz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizofauzz/pseuds/wizofauzz
Summary: An unlikely nighttime encounter leads Adrien Agreste to lose his black cherry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Adrien Agreste gets Pegged Relentlessly

Adrien Agreste gets Pegged 

It was 12 at night when Adrien Agreste got back to his father’s mansion, he was out all night fighting a citizen of Paris who had turned into a frog monster due to the government taking away her herpetology lab. After he and Ladybug had defeated the frog he attempted to make his move, but was shot down. All in all it was a fairly average night. “Plagg, claws in.” he said causing his Kwaami to withdraw from his ring and collapse on his desk. “Adrien! It’s midnight! I should be sleeping right n-” Plagg whined before collapsing into sleep. “Thanks, Plagg, here’s some Camembert.” said Adrien, pulling out some cheese and putting it near Plagg who immediately consumed the entire slice without waking up. Adrien chuckled, then stripped down to take his nightly shower, hoping not to wake Nathalie or his father as he turned on the water. 

As he washed the sweat and grime he worked up from the fight off his body his thoughts turned as they always did to Ladybug. He thought of her beautiful dark hair, blue eyes, and shapely body that had to be vacuum sealed into that suit. But most of all he thought of her forceful personality, the way she always took charge. He felt safe with her and as he thought of her, he started to get hard. When he had finished washing himself, he turned off the water and dried himself off, but was still at about half chub. When he got into bed he immediately began to masturbate, thinking primarily of Ladybug, when he came he felt guilty. Ladybug had said no to him numerous times, it was clearly never going to happen and he was with Kagami now. She was great, there was next to nothing to complain about, and yet his thoughts always turned to ladybug. Alone with his thoughts he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

“Wake up Kitty.” a voice said. Adrien woke up and opened his eyes, seeing Ladybug inches from his face. She was on all fours, on top of him, with a look of pure lust in her eyes. 

“L-Ladybug?” He said before processing what she said. “Wait did you just call me Kitty?” 

“Yes, I’ve known for a while Adrien.” She said, stroking the side of his face. 

“But how did you-” he started to say before Ladybug interrupted him by locking lips with him and shoving her tongue down his throat. A gasping, wet makeout session continued for a few seconds before Ladybug broke the kiss, a long string of saliva between their two lips. 

“Turn around.” Ladybug said, forcefully putting him on his stomach. 

“Yes My Lady!” He said enthusiastically. Ladybug went to work immediately, tonguing at his tight virgin asshole. 

“Ah!” He said as he received the unexpected gift of a rimjob. His face turned red as Ladybug’s soft moist tongue jabbed in and out of his innocent anus. Finally, she withdrew her pleasurable licker and giggled. “I take it this is your first time Kitty?” She chirped, “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” She purred and kissed the back of his head and then leaned back. She threw her Yoyo up in the air and shouted, “Lucky Charm!” a light show occurred midair and what the yoyo pulled back down shocked, scared, and intrigued Adrien. It was a 14 inch long red and black strap on. “Are you ready for your gift Kitty?” Ladybug said deviously, strapping on the massive power tool. 

Adrien sweated nervously as he anticipated the loss of his anal virginity. “Um... I... uh...” he said before Ladybug interrupted him and pushed his face into the pillow. 

“Bite it Kitty, it will make the experience more pleasurable. Mmmmmm... for both of us. And don’t worry Kitty, I have plenty of lube.” she said. He took her advice of biting the pillow as she pressed the strapon up against his rear. True to her word the tool was dripping with lube, the cold jelly dripping off it and causing him to shiver as it hit his back. 

“Ready?” Ladybug asked. 

“Mff.” Adrien said through the pillow. 

Ladybug took it as a sign for her to start and eased the tip into his bussy, the lube and spit made it take quicker than expected and Adrien moaned through his pillow. 

“Oh Kitty. That wasn’t even an inch.” she said, running her fingers through his hair and easing deeper into his asshole. 

“URGH!” He moaned as his tight virgin hole was forced wider by Ladybug’s massive strapon. Deeper and deeper, inch by inch the strap on kept going into Adrien’s innocence and by the time it was 7 inches in Adrien’s eyes rolled back into his head in pure ecstasy as his prostate was pounded harder and harder. “MMF! You like this Kitty!? You like me taking charge, don’t you? You would you little sub.” she started pulling his hair and wrenched his head back so he could look her in the eye as she forced another 2 inches down his needy tail pipe. They began to tear up from the pain and pleasure of it and she smirked, kissed him on the forehead and then slammed his face back into the pillow. 

“I’m going to take the last few inches of your virginity all at once Kitty. What do you think of that?” Ladybug said. 

“MMM! MMM!” Adrien moaned, still chomping down on his pillow. 

“Very well. Buckle up.” Ladybug declared, slowly and carefully withdrawing the massive rubber hog, once it was almost out she stopped and affectionately tousled Adrien's mop of blonde hair. “Here it comes Kitty!” she shouted and slammed her toy all the way to the base into Adrien’s boy pussy. By this point his cock was throbbing and engorged from all the stimulation to his prostate, he moaned and blushed like a cheap rent boy and Ladybug kept slamming her tool into his anus. He was just about to cum when he heard a second voice from his door. 

“What are you doing to my boyfriend?” Said the voice. Adrien and Ladybug both turned to see Kagami Tsurugi at the door, her stare of disappointment and anger boring into them like an industrial drill. 

“Kagami!? Why are you... uh.” Adrien shouted before losing track of what he was going to say. 

“Adrien! You have a girlfriend? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ladybug said smacking Adrien’s ass and shutting him up. “What should we do about this?” Ladybug said to Kagami. 

“I think we agree we need to punish my dumb slut of a boyfriend.” Kagami responded and began taking off her panties underneath her skirt. 

“Wait, what are you going to-” Adrien began before being interrupted by Kagami shoving her panties in his mouth. 

“Shut up you cheating whore.” she said to him and then smacked him across the face kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to make you learn what happens when you sleep around.” she knelt down and began to rummage around in her bag. 

“Do you want this?” asked Ladybug gesturing to her massive strap-on. 

“It’s ok.” Kagami said, while pulling an equally large floppy dildo, ribbed with lumps and bright pink. “I brought my own.” 

“HMMMF!?” exclaimed Adrien, his mouth full of panties. Kagami smacked his ass causing him to moan once more in pleasure and pain. 

“I thought I told you to shut up Adrien. Once I’m finished with that privileged asshole of yours, you’ll learn your place.” Said Kagami, she reached into her bag again and pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs. She linked Adrien’s wrists to his bedposts and ran her fingers across his back until it came to his rapidly reddening ass. She smacked it again. 

“Get ready you little slut.” Kagami whispered, and then turned on her vibrating pink toy. She began inching it into Adrien’s freshly used anus and inched it deeper. It was much more receptive to the massive phallus this time. 

“Ahhh, he looks so cute when he’s being anally violated.” Said Ladybug, sauntering over to where Kagami was assfucking her boyfriend. “But it looks like your cheating pussy of a boyfriend is getting off on it.” she said softly stroking his cock as it leaked precum from the pleasure his g spot was receiving. 

“Well we should fix that then.” said Kagami, still shoving it deeper as Adrien choked and moaned through the panties. “Look in my bag.” She gestured to her bag and Ladybug knelt down to rummage around in the bag until she found what she was looking for. “Oh! This should work to punish your boy’s infidelity!” Ladybug exclaimed and pulled out a rubber band. She then proceeded to bind his cock and balls with it and leaned back to examine her work. 

“HRRRRGGGGHHH!” Adrien gagged out as his cock and balls were strangled by the band. 

“We couldn’t let you cum from this Kitty.” said Ladybug. 

“You need to be taught loyalty, my beautiful blonde fuckdoll.” Said Kagami 

“Mmmm, that’s in Kagami.” said Ladybug gradually getting hornier as Adriens eyes widened and filled with tears from the pain of both his cock and ball torture and the massive vibrating sex toy buried deep in his taboo hole. 

“Mmmm I can tell you like this. Don’t you Ladybug?” said Kagami, making sex eyes at the skin tight latex clad super. 

“Mmmm yeah.” said Ladybug. 

“I think I’ll teach him a lesson by showing him how it feels to see your loved one cheating!” said Kagami and she pulled Ladybug in for a kiss. Their lips met and they quickly began groping each other, running their hands all over one another, only interrupting their sapphic sluttery to shove the toy deeper into Adrien’s colon. Ladybug tore off Kagami’s shirt and began kissing her breasts. She continued her kisses and moved down Kagami’s body, eventually getting to her waist line, she pulled down Kagami’s skirt and ripped off her panties. 

“Do you want me to put my toy in beautiful?” asked Ladybug 

“Mmm it is tempting.” said Kagami, looking down at her new lesbian love doll. “But I think you should put it back in him.” she said smacking Adrien on the ass again. 

“HMMMM!?” Adrien grunted, his face streaked with tears and his eyes wide with fear. 

“Good idea!” said Ladybug and assumed a position behind his ass, Kagami’s pink vibrating revenge cock still destroying his rich boy asshole. Ladybug then began nudging the other monstrous toy to the side and gradually inched her own into Adrien once more. 

“MMM! MMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMM!” grunted Adrien as his back arched in pain as a second ass ripping sex toy punished his anus. Ladybug thrust harder and harder, and Kagami came up behind her and began massaging her pussy while still maneuvering her vibrating prostate pounder into Adrien’s bussy. 

“Even with my panties in his mouth he is being quite loud.” said Kagami going deep into Ladybug’s sensual spandex. 

“Mmmf! Maybe we should give him something else to do with that rich boy twink mouth of his.” said Ladybug. 

“Good idea. Marinette, please come in!” Kagami shouted in no particular direction. Through the door clad in her trademark white shirt and pink capri’s came Marinette Dupain-Chang. 

“Oh, you need me?” she asked helpfully as she sauntered up to the BDSM Threeway. 

“Oh yes my Princess.” Said Kagami bringing Marinette in for a kiss. Sweet innocent Marinette blushed and tongued at Kagami’s tonsils, being slowly undressed by Ladybug. Adrien watched on, unable to cum but unbelievably turned on. When Ladybug was finished Kagami smacked Marinette’s curvy rear causing her to let out a yelp. Ladybug then took her own liberties with Marinette, pulling her away from Kagami’s relentless lips, only to start using her own. Adrien’s balls were close to bursting at this point, watching Marinette’s innocent body wrap around Ladybug's more mature and heroic build. The kiss broke and Ladybug leaned back. 

“Good girl Marinette. Now make sure this cheating sissy slut gives you something just as good. But of course we can’t let him kiss something as virtuous as your mouth. Adrien, make sure to be thorough when you pleasure this Princess’ sweet virginal cunny.” Marinette giggled, took her seat in front of Adrien’s face and took the panties out of his mouth. 

“I guess you do like me as more than just a friend huh Adrien?” said Marinette, winking at him. 

“Well I-” Began Adrien before his mouth was yet again shoved into something. This time it was Marinette’s delicious apple pie. “Mmmf!” He cried in response, and with little else to do he began lapping at her sweet puss. She moaned in delight and bit her lip. 

“That’s so good Adrien. You are such a good friend for doing this.” she said Marinette, grabbing the back his head and shoving him deeper in ecstasy. Meanwhile at his rear end he was still being fucked harder and harder by Ladybug and Kagami’s sex toys. They were both moaning in dominant ecstasy. They thrust harder and harder, permanently hollowing out Adrien’s asshole, cumming from the joy, they locked lips again and pleasured each other’s tonsils with their tongues. Adrien’s own tongue was lapping longer and deeper as Marinette squirmed with delight, she looked down at him and he looked up at her. She was so beautiful with her dark silky hair and bluebell eyes, he could stare into them forever, even the pain of having two sex toys planted firmly in his small intestine could not take away from her beauty. He licked and licked at her clit, applying more pressure gradually until eventually she cried out. 

“Adrien I’m cumming!” She shouted as her ecstasy sprayed all over Adrien’s face. They were both panting from the effort exerted. Behind him Ladybug spoke up, “You did so good Adrien, do you think he’s learned his lesson Kagami?” she said. 

“Why yes I do my lady. Remove his cock and ball torture. He should be allowed pleasure again.” said Kagami. Ladybug and her reached down to remove the band, but then another voice came from his doorway. 

“Adrien?” Said Nathalie. 

Adrien woke up and jolted up from his bed like a catapult. 

“Not you too!” He shouted. Nathalie stared at him confused for a second. 

“What do you mean?” She said. 

“Oh... nothing. Sorry Nathalie just a... weird dream.” said Adrien. 

“OK...” said Nathalie cautiously, “Get dressed your father has planned your day out and we need to start early. Understood?” said Nathalie 

“Yes. Thank you, Nathalie.” he said. Nathalie nodded and closed the door. Adrien put his head in his hands and contemplated what he had just dreamt. 

“Do I have feelings for Marinette?” He asked himself inside his head. “Maybe I just have an Asian fetish... I mean what with Kagami, Marinette, and Ladybug... yeah I need to reexamine my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope nobody is horrified, but honestly Adrien is definitely a submissive twink and the problem with ML is that Marinette is too, but she can vers into a dom when needed. Kagami is pure dom and the only way I can accept this show ends is if Kagami pegs both of them and Luka (also a sub) every day in some form of poly relationship.
> 
> ...stay tuned for my next one.


End file.
